1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a ceramic heat exchanger for the recuperative heat exchange between a gas and a liquid. The heat exchanger comprises a matrix with slot-like gas ducts and liquid ducts.
2. Background Information:
Recuperative ceramic heat exchangers with slot-like current ducts for medium flow, such as gas and liquid flow, and corresponding inlet and outlet openings are known. Examples of such heat exchangers may be found in German Patent No. 27 07 290 and German Patent No. 28 41 571. In a customary manner, the size of the heat exchanger is determined by the amount, such as number, volume and surface area, of the flow ducts utilized for the heat exchange process. In most of these heat exchangers, there are only small amounts of surface areas remaining for the connection of the pipes through which the medium to be heat exchanged flows. Because the sealing surfaces of the heat exchanger must be flat, and because it is desirable to have equal, or even, current flow through the heat exchanger matrix, a great expenditure must be made to prepare the surfaces to achieve a secure sealing of the connections, even under high medium pressure.
German Laid Open Patent Application No. 23 60 785 discloses a metallic heat transfer device, or heat exchanger, that is structurally configured to remove gas from a liquid that develops gas and is involved in the heat exchange process. Interim walls are positioned for the fluid ducts that are employed to separate the fluid and gas. The connection of the medium pipe at the heat transfer device accommodates the desired separation of media.